Remorse fic about Edmund's blunder
by Fiolett Lu
Summary: Edmund is traitor... LWW movie-book fic about boy, who stand a hero...


Я вышел из хатки и неплотно притворил дверь. Пробежав несколько шагов вниз по плотине, я вспомнил, что забыл шубу у бобров.  
>-Проклятый Питер, если бы не он, я успел бы схватить шубу!<br>Я вспомнил все наши последние ссоры(на пруду например) и брат стал ещё ненавистнее мне. Но делать нечего, пришлось поднять воротник рубашки и идти вперёд. Я спустился и увидел, что мне прийдется продираться сквозь кусты. Точнее не увидел, потому что была ужасная тьма, а почувствовал, потому что за шиворот мне упал ком снега.  
>- Ааах! вскрикнул я от холода. Я постарался быстро вытряхнуть из рубахи снег и засунув руки в карманы шорт, пошел быстрее. Я думал о рахат-лукуме.<br>"_Её Величество обещало накормить меня сладким. Очень сладким. Мягким, свежим , вкусным... __  
><em>_Я и не замечал снега который сваливался мне на голову и за шиворот, но едва я отановился, мысли о Турецких сладостях поутихли и я задумался о дорогах. __  
><em>_- Когда я стану королем Нарнии, я велю построить приличные дороги. И куплю себе одному кинотеатр. И попрошу машину "Феррари". И ... __  
><em>_-Эдмунд! Эд! Вернись! Где ты,Эд! Пожалуйста, вернись! __  
><em>_Тут мне стало страшно. Зубы стучали от страха и холода. __  
><em>Я захотел вернуться. И уже повернулся...  
><em>Здесь нет никаких дорог я не дойду до её замка!"<em> подумалось мне и тут вышла луна...

Я ковылял до её дворца всё быстрее и быстрее. Наконец я оказался у огромных железных ворот распахнутых настежь.  
><em>-Слава Богу я пришел,<em>подумал я_-Королева очень хорошо начала встречать меня. Она наверно, уже приготовила мне корону и коробку рахат-лукума!_ Но тут я увидел зрелище, которое заставило меня забыть о сластях. Шагах в десяти от меня, прямо у ворот стоял огромный лев, точнее не стоял, а готовился к прыжку на гнома. Гном стоял в пяти-шести шагах от льва с высоко поднятой секирой в руках.  
><em>- Пока лев будет прыгать на гнома, я убегу<em>, решил я и прыгнул за колонну чтобы переждать это грандиозное событие. Но они почему-то не двигались. И тут я заметил снег на спине льва и вспомнил слова Бобра о том, что её Величество Джадис может превращать всех в камень.  
>- Дурак! сказал я сам себе.- Это всего навсего каменный лев!<br>С дрожащим сердцем я приближался к нему и наконец дотронулся до льва. Он был каменным. Я обрадовался.  
>- Вот тебе! сказал я доставая огрызок карандаша.- Может ты их ужасный Аслан? Тогда их глупым планам пришел конец! И я пририсовал льву очки и усики и несколько раз обвел их, пока не сломался карандаш.<br>Я шел мима десятков самых разнообразных существ, большинство которых я не видел даже в книжках на картинках. Я уже порядком замерз и проголодался, когда увидел в одном из залов свет. Не раздумывая я двинулся туда. У ступенек я увидел огромного свирепого серого волка, очевидно спящего.  
>- Это всего навсего каменный волк. Так, для страха! пробормотал я и поднял ногу, чтобы переступить через него.<br>- Арррх!  
>-Ааааай! Я полетел прямо волку под пасть, пребольно ударившись о холодный каменный пол.<br>- Кто ты и зачем прибыл сюда? спросил Волк, дыша мне в лицо.  
>- Я...я Сын Ад..да..ма, Эд..дд, Эдмунд! Её Величество видела меня на днях, она хотела... Мои брат и сестры в Бобровой плотине, Бобр рассказал кое-что нам о Аслане...<br>- Стой здесь чужемец! сказал волк.- Тебе может повезло..., а может и не очень. Он усмехнулся и куда-то побрел.  
>Я стоял очень долго пока не замерз. Я начал бегать, приплясывать и тут появился волк. Его звали Могрим. Проходя в зал, я увидел статую фавна в углу.<br>_- А не тот ли это фавн Тумнус, друг моей сестры Люси? Если тот, то этот Волк его арестовал!_ подумал я и усмехнулся. В зале стояла одна единственная лампа, недалеко от трона. Здесь тоже стояли статуи и никаких коробок с Рахат-Лукумом.  
>- Жди здесь, сейчас она прийдет! рыкнул волк, и повернулся, чтобы уйти на свое место. Но не успел я и шагу сделать как из за угла выскочили еще 2 волка и гоблин. Могрим завыл и они бросились из зала.<br>Я тем временем сел на трон. Удобный. Скоро я тут буд королем!  
>- Нравится? спросил чей-то холодный голос. Я побледнел и соскочил с трона, согнувшись перед Королевой.- Да, Ваше Величество!<br>Я рассказал Колдунье о бо всем что узнал в хатке у бобров.  
>- Глупец! расхохоталась она и тут ворвалсь Могрим и его помощники.<br>- На Бобровой плотине нет никого. Идет снег, мы не учуяли следов. Они склонили головы перед повилительницей. А она повернулась ко мне.  
>-Лжец! Засадить его в тюрьму! она хлопнула в ладоши и позади меня, из потемок вышел гном с верёвкой.<br>- Стойте, Ваше Величество, а как же рахат-лукум? крикнул я пытаясь остановить гнома, который тащил меня.  
>- Хахаха! расхохоталась она.- Нет так дело не пойдет. Щенок в дороге ещё сознание потеряет. Гиррабрик, принесёшь потом ему еды!.<br>В гноме я узнал возницу Колдуньи, которого видел раньше. Он привел меня в маленькую сырую камеру и приковал ноги цепью. Потом ушел куда-то и вскоре вернлся, держа в одной руке кусок сухаря, а в другой жестяную кружку, там наверно вода.  
>- Рахат-лукум для маленького принца! А ты не этого хотел? усмехнулся он и поставил мою еду на пол.<br>- Убери это от меня, я не ем черствый хлеб...  
>- Ты ещё не раз с благодарностью вспомнишь о нём отродье! усмехнулся гном и пребольно ударил меня плетью, и ушел. Я попробовал грызть хлеб, но безрезульатно. Талая вода в кружке- почти льдышка. Я отбросил от себя еду и уткнулся голвой в колени.<p>

Я сидел минут сорок, я замерз и жутко хотел спать, но я не шевельнул ни одним пальцем. Даже когда послышалась возня с замком, я не поднял головы. Я думал о том, почему её Величество не коронует меня, о том когда мне дадут рахат-лукума и о том что я буду чувствовать если меня превратят в камень. А ещё я на все корки ругал Бобров: если бы Бобр ничего не рассказал бы, Питер и девочки сидели бы на месте. Но тут мне в голову пришла мысль: голодный Могрим хватает за шею Люси... Я содрогнулся.  
>-Вставай, каналья! крикнул Гиррабрик, пинком поднял меня и мы пошли к выходу. У выхода стояли знакомые мне сани, только упряжь без бубенцов.<br>Я сел в сани у ног Ведьмы. Я считаю, что провинился, но её Величество обязательно меня простит. Гном хлестнул оленей плетью и они сорвались с места. Не успел я и сесть толком, как меня замело снегом. Мы ехали очень быстро, и я не успевал стряхивать снег. Я с ненавистью посмотрел на гнома и Джадис. Им-то хорошо, они в теплых шубах! Вскоре я промерз до костей. Полы ведьминской шубы хлестали меня по ногам. Края шубы вывалялись в снегу, отчего стали твердыми и колючими и мои ноги покраснели от царапин. Я поднял воротник рубашки и воротник свитера, поджал под себя ноги. Так теплее. Меня ужасно морил сон, но я не сомкнул глаз. Переиодически, Джадис издевалась надо мной, её туфли были с деревяными набойками, и эти туфли частенько(и очень больно) пинали меня в бок.  
>Наконец стало светать.<br>_- Ура, это просто сон! Сейчас я проснусь в соей кровати и мама на завтрак приготовит яичнецу с беконом, и сладкий чай с вафлями..._  
>- СТОООООООП! завизжала вдруг Колдунья. Может, она вспомнила о завтраке? Но это был не завтрак. Метрах в двадцати от нас, олени тормозили и компания становилась ближе и ближе, сидели звери: Белки, Сатиры,гномы и старый лис. Я (впрочем Колдунья и Гиррабрик тоже) услышали (кстати стало совсем светло и их было видно):<br>- Так вот и вчера вечером я повстречал детей. Они идут к Аслану. И я видел Отца Рождества...  
>- И мы тоже! радостно завизжали бельчата.<br>- Так что это такое? крикнула Джадис вылезая из саней и доставая свою палочку. Я похолодел. Джадис что-то спросила и что-то ещё, но вдруг она сказала:  
>- Куда пошли дети? и замахнулась палочкой.<br>- Стойте стойте, не убивайте их! завопил я выскочил из саней и повис на руке Ведьмы.  
>- Что тебе надо отродье? в ярости спросила она.<br>- Простите, Ваше Величество...начал Лис  
>- О, не стоит тратить время на лесть, улыбнулась она.<br>- Не сочтите за грубость, но я обращался вовсе не к вам... Беги, отсюда мальчик, добром это не кончит..  
>- ЧТО? взвизгнула Джадис и подняла палочку, что бы убить их, но я крикнул:<br>- Бобры повели их к Каменному столу, там Аслан собирает армию!  
>- Видите, вы все(Колдунья схватила меня за ухо и начала выкручивать его) он предал вас всех за сладости. Я вскрикнул от Боли. Колдунья отшвырнула меня, я увидел вспышку и... каменных фигурок за столом...<br>- А ты... отродье... знай... как заступаться... за предателей... и шпионов...!(там где стоит многоточие, она пребольно хлестала Эдмунда пощечинами).  
>Впервые я подумал о ком-то другом. Бедные фигурки, они веками будут стоять здесь, пока камень не искрошиться от времени... Я заплакал.<br>- Уйми ты его! обратилась Колдунья к Гиррабрику.Гном снял с головы колпак и крепко накрепко перевязал мне рот. Мы ехали всё дальше и дальше, солнце поднималось всё выше и выше. Эти противные белый и черные цвета жуть как мне надоели. Я бы сейчас отдал всё, что бы встретить маму, или папу, или Люси... и даже Питера...

Порадую вас всех ещё:  
>Мы ехали уже столько времени, что я удивлялся, как можно столько ехать. Время было наверно уже а полдень, потому что мой желудок требовательно урчал. Я бы уже и не стал стряхивать снег с плеч головы, рук, но тогда бы я замерз насмерть. Стряхнув снег, я приготовился к тому, что меня заметёт опять. Я сглотнул. Снег действительно стал бить мне в лицо, засыпаться за шиворот, липнуть к одежде... Но он... он был более сырым и теплым, нежеле утром. Минут через десять снег вообще прекратил идти, а ещё минут через пять опустился туман. Я искренне радовался оттепели, потому что промерз насквозь и чуть не подхватил насморк. Но ЭТО была не оттепель.<br>Дело в том, что из-за снежных туч выплыло солнышко очень яркое, тёплое... Туман окрасился в золотистый цвет... и изчез. Снег начал осыпаться с деревьев. Колдунья и гном молчали, но я чувствовал что нарастает напряжение. Снег валился со всех деревьев, огромными сугробами, но так стремительно, что я только успевал удивляться. Зелёных островков становилось всё больше и больше... И в небе закружили грачи! Огромными стаями поднимались в небо птицы и раздались трели визги, переклички... Трва вырастала буквально на глазах! Но это мешало ехать саням. И они угодили в какую-то скользкую грязную яму.  
>- Чего, сидишь дурень вытолкни сани! прикрикнула на меня Ведьма.<br>-Один? я косо глянул на Гиррабрика.  
>- Оба. холодно сказала Джадис.<br>Мы с гномом вылезли в серую кашу (которая когда-то была снегом) и начали толкать сани. Я падал в грязь, напрягал все силы и наконец вытолкнул тяжеленные сани на ровное место. Грязный и обессиленый (Гиррабрик и вполовину так не потел как я) я сел у ног Колдуньи. Но наши сани ехали недолго.  
>- Разрежь оленью упряжь, Гиррабрик. Они дойдут до дома сами. И прихвати кнут. Гиррабрик сорвал свой колпак у меня с шеи(я сумел его немного сбросить) и накрепко перевезал мне руки.<br>- Ну каналья пошёл! рявкнул гном и хлестнул меня кнутом. Я вскрикнул от боли и побежал рысцой скользя в грязи.  
>-Посмотретие как всё цветет! Это весна! Это работа Аслана! крикнул гном.<br>- Если кто-нибудь из вас произнесёт его имя ещё раз, будит убит немедленно! жестоко сказала Джадис.  
>Но даже окрики и побои не помешали мне оглядеться и увидеть крокусы, лютики, одуванчики... Гиррабрик хлестал меня всё сильнее и сильнее, и по спине, и по рукам,а один раз очень сильно попал по щеке(щека распухла и жутко болела).<br>Колдунья если видела какого нибудь нарнийца, она безжалостно убивала его, отчего я проникся к ней лютой ненавистью, которой не испытывал даже к Питеру, когда мы были в ссоре. Но мы шли, шли, шли...  
>Вот уже стало темнеть.<br>- Быстрее! визжала Колдунья.- Быстрее!  
>Но увидев, что уже почти стемнело, она решила немного передохнуть. Меня крепко накрепко привязали киве(причем ее же ветьвями) и они легли спать. Было уже совсем поздно когда они проснулись. Мои ноги и руки так затекли, что мне уже было всё равно что со мной сделают, лишь бы мне дали отдохнуть.<br>Гном и ведьма начали что-то горячо обсуждать, потом послышался шорох, я почувствовал, что пуговицы,наглухо застегивающие воротники с рубашки и свитера, кто-то просто напросто отпорол. Затем я почувствовал, что Гиррабрик резро дернул меня за волосы, так что подбородок задрался к верху.  
>"вжик, вжик, вжик... Что бы это могло быть? и я увидел ведьму сброшившую плащ. Она была очень белой. И в её руке сверкал нож...<p>

Джадис сделала шаг ко мне, но внезапно раздались другие звуки: грохот, топот... Кто-то одним ударом рассёк ивовые прутья и я не удержавшись свалился за землю...  
>-Дайте ему вина!<br>- Вот выпей! кто-то влил мне в рот холодной пенящийся жидкости, которая очень сильно ударила мне в голову. Я не удержался и заснул...  
>Я проснулся,грязный неумытый и какой-то фавн сказал ме<br>- Аслан ждёт тебя на холме.  
>- А можно я умоюсь? спросил я.<br>- Нет. Это очень важно. Так сказал Аслан.  
>Я представил, ЧТо со мной будет, но мне было уже всё равно. Я приблизился ко льву.<br>-А..это...доброе утро, Аслан.  
>- Доброго утра и тебе, Эдмунд Пэвенси, сын Адама и Евы. Знаешь, кто я?<br>Я отрицательно мотнул головой.  
>- Я твой творец.<br>Пока до меня доходил смысл этих слов,Он сказал:  
>- И знаешь для чего ты был вызван сюда?<br>- Конечно, помочь Нарнии и стать... я осёкся вспомнив предыдущие дни.- Вы убьёте меня, да?  
>Но Он стал говорить такие вещи, что я не в праве их рассказывать вам. Но мне было очень стыдно. Я безудержно плакал.<br>- Ты будешь вершить Справедливость и Мудрость, но ты будешь лучом Надежды, помощью Люси, которая никогда от меня не откажется, и будет вести друих к этому же. И ты должен быть таким, ибо Судьба, одно из моих имён вершит так...  
>- ЭДМУНД!<br>Я обернулся и увидел внизу, меж шатров, 3 малюсенькие фигурки.  
>- Они ненавидят меня? спросил я.<br>-Я рассказываю тебе только твою историю. Иди. Они ждали тебяю  
>Я и Аслан спустились вниз.<br>- Совсем не надо вспоминать с Эдмундом, то что с ним было! Он прощен.  
>Аслан ушёл, а я улыбнулся и посмотрел на родных, которые не отрывая глаз смотрели на меня.<br>- Простите меня!

Люси подбежала ко мне и крепко обняла. Ах, как я рад её видеть! Я тоже обнял её и ко мне подбежала вторая сестра.  
>- Простите меня. повторил я.<br>... Мы сидели на коврике за завтраком. Я выспался, выкупался,переоделся и теперь трескал яичницу с беконом, гренку и апельсиновый сок. Я укусил хлеба немного больше, чем надо и улыбнулся.  
>- В Нарнии наверяка есть ещё хлеб... начала Люси, на я увидел как Сьюзен незаметно сжала её руку.<br>- Пускай ест.  
>- Да и в дорогу тоже наверно дадут. Питер встал и держа кубок с соком опёрся на скалу.<br>- Мы уезжаем домой? удивленно спросила Сьюзен. Обалдеть, ведь она дольше нас всех сомнивалась оставаться нам в Нарнии или нет.  
>- Питер, ты не понимаешь, мы нужны им. Все четверо. сказала Люси.<br>-Это ты не понимаешь, Лу. Ты чуть не утонула, Сьюзен едва не загрыз волк, а Эдмунд вообще еле живой вернулся! он посмотрел на меня.  
>- Вот поэтому мы и остаёмся. сказал я.- Ты не видел, что творит колдунья. Она убивает всё на своём пути. Мы должны помочь им всем. И Лису, и мистеру Тумнусу.<br>- А что с Лисом? тревожно вскрикнула Люси, но умолкла под взглядом Сьюзен.  
>-Ясно. сестра встала и пошла к шатру.<br>- Эй, ты куда? спросил Пит.  
>- Тренироваться. сестра схватила колчан с луком и стрелами, свой рог и Люси тоже вскочила с ковра. Она подбежала ко мне обняла и сказала:<br>- Удачи тебе! О чём это она?  
>- Пошли. сказал Питер.- Тебе нужно взять меч.<br>-Ух-ты мы будем драться на мечах? восхитился я.  
>Мы прошли в один из шатров, которым руководили гномы, прекрасные кузнецы.<br>-Бери на любой вкус. улыбнулся Питер. Но здесь... здесь столько оружия.  
>Я вытаскивал мечи из ножен,пробывал их, рассматривал копья,сабли, палаши, щиты... Наконец мне попался меч, который мне понравился. Лезвие меча было двухсторонним,только тоньше чем у Питера и немного(на дюйм, два) длиннее. Рукоять была из дерева, а не из золота и украшена только зелезным навершием куда вставлен небольшой бронзовый камешек, отдаленно напоминающий клубок сплетённых листьев винограда. Но мне этот меч понравился. Я сделал взмах, попытался описать им полукруг, но у меня не получилось.<br>- Нет, нужно делать так. окдуда не возьмись появился огромный кентавр. Он показал нам несколько выпадов, блок и приёмчики для большего удобства при владении мечом.  
>Когда мы вышли из шатра, на холме я увидел пасущихся лошадей.<br>- А нам нельзя покататься на лошадях? спросил я у Питера. Он пожал плеччами,но из палатки вышел гном с ящиком инструментов и сказал:  
>- Вы Принцы, вам всё можно.<br>... Нам привели уже запряженных лошадей. Я аккуратно сел на моего коня. Это был гнедой жеребёнок месяцов 9-10, совсем ещё зеленый. Интересно, а в Нарнии лошади разговаривают. Питер расправился поудобнее, но тут я шепнул коню:"НО!" И он сорвался с места.  
>- Эдмунд, подожди меня! Питер пришпорил своего коня и вскоре догнал меня.<br>- Защищайся! брат выдернул из ножен меч и я последовал его примеру. Мы скрестили мечи, я сделал выпад, я попытался отбить серию ударов нанесённых Питеру, сам нанёс удеар и Питер снова стал атаковать меня.  
>-Ну же Эд, теперь блок, как Орей показывал! Держи меч чуть выше!<br>Я снова стал отбивать удары, поварачивая в разные стороны руку с мечом. Наши кони совсем уж разогнались, я приготовился парировать удар...  
>- ИИИИигоооооо! мой конь взвился на дыбы и я едва удержался в седле.<br>- Тише конёк, тише! крикнл я.  
>- Я не конёк, меня зовут Филлип.<br>-Питер, Эдмунд! под ногами у коней крутился мистер Бобёр.- Белая Колдунья прибыла сюда. Она здесь!  
>Мы с Питером переглянулись и слезли с коней.<br>- Вы найдете дорогу обратно? спросил Питер у коней.  
>- Да конечно. ответил конь Питера и ои потрусили рысцой обратно. Мы обернулись и увидели, что со стороны мишеней к нам бегут сестры.<br>- Что случилось? хором спросили они.  
>- Белая Ведьма здесь. сказал Питер и приобнял меня за плечо.<br>Мы едва протолкнулись через толпу. В центре стояла Колдунья(она примерно на три головы была выше чем все остальные) и Гиррабрик.  
>- У вас в лагере живёт предатель! крикнула она и указала на меня. Все как один посмотрели на меня. Я сглотнул и готов был сделать всё, что от меня потребуется.<br>-Ты забыл Тайную Магию, которя высекалвсь при тебе? продолжала колдунья. -Каждый предатель пренадлежит мне и должен быть казнен.  
>- Пошли в шатёр, нам надо обсудить это наидене.<br>они ушли. Прошёл наверно час, если не больше. Я сидел и выдергивал траву. Люси сидела в причудливой позе, Сьюзен и Питер с беспокойством переглядывались. Стало так тихо,что было слышно пение птиц в лесу, в сорока пяти милях от Каменного стола и грохот западных водопадов, через которые шли Сьюзен, Люси и Питер. Наконец они вышли.  
>- Джадис больше не претендует на кровь принца Эдмунда! сказал Аслан,но он был очень печален.<br>- Октуда мне знать, что ты выполнишь обещание? спросила ведьма.  
>- РРРРРРРРРРРРРРГГГГГГГ! рявкнул Аслан и колднья подняв юбки бросилась ппрочь.<p>

Я снял жилетку и надел кольчугу, длинную и просторную. Затем крепятся пластинки. Потом одевается красная туника с огромным жёлтым львом стоящим на задних лапах. Затем шлем, налокотники и железные сапоги. Уф,как тяжело! Я взял у палатки большой овальный щит и продев руку,застегнул ремешок. Левая рука сжимала меч. Я пошел на утёсы, надо было распределять отряды.  
>- Вы десяТеро сюда, а вы сюда! я указал лучникам и копейщикам места для лучшего обстрела врага.<br>И уже собирался идти к главной части резерва.  
>- Эдмунд! ко мне подбежал Питер, ещё пока без доспехов.- Эд, поклянись мне, что не будешь сражаться, никуда не полезешь и если я прикажу отступать, ты уведешь отряд...<br>- Я понял! сказал я.  
>... Армии смешались. Мой резерв отчаянно отбивался от громил Ведьмы. Внезапно я увидел как небольшой отряд и ... там Питер! крикнул я и вытащив меч бросился вниз с холма. Мистер Бобр замочив луком какого-то чудика крикнул мне вслед:<br>-Ты что? Ты обещал королю не сражаться!  
>Ах, вот как! Питер уже Король!<br>-АААААААААааа! я прыгнул и сплеча рубанул великана. В трёх метрах от меня Питер отчаянно сражался с циклопом и минотавром. Я увернулся и заволил великана. И тут посыались камни, песок! Я укрылся щитом.  
>-Эдмунд! Брат отчаянно сражался с подоспевшим раненому минотавру(циклопа Питер убил)-Найти девочек и идите домой!<br>Ага, прямо сейчас Ваше Величество! Я с силой рубанул какую-то дрянь и она отлетела от меча. Я бросился вперёд к Колдунье, но дорогу мне прегородил минотавр. Он махом выбил мне меч. Я отскочил, сорвал щит с руки и начал бить его щитом, уворачиваясь от мечей и копий и бил сильно по мордам этих чудищ.  
>- Дурак, Питер приказал уходить! где-то сзади сражался мистер Бобр. Мой щит раскололи напополам, я увернулся от копья и схватил в левую руку меч. И тут за правую руку меня потянул бобёр и я пригибаясь побежал за ним.<br>- Беги, скорей,беги! крикнул он мне. Но я не могу убежать! Если бы не я всё было бы уже нормально. Внезапно я заметил Белую Колднью скалы. Я бросился к скале, а минотавр и фавн отгоняли каких-то гоблинов, пытающихся убить меня. По дороге я встретил Гиррабрика, который добивал фавна.  
>- Получи, сволочь! рявкнул я и с силой ударил его мечом. Но кольчуга выдержала и гном скатился вниз со скалы.<p>

Я подбежал к колдунье и.. прыгнул со всей силы рубанув палочку. Синий свет струёй залил поле боя. Я увидел как,Питер побледнел увидив нас. В туже секунду я и Ведьма стали фехтовать. Я с трудом выбил её меч,но оставшись без щита не смог увернуться от обломка палочки...  
>АХ!<br>-Эдмунд! донеслось до меня как во сне.-НЕЕЕЕТ!  
>Я упал, но упал зная что умер с раскаянием.<br>КОНЕЦ.


End file.
